List of tertiary characters
This is a list of tertiary, inconsequential, or unnamed characters in the Dyercentral Universe. Note that this list only constitutes of characters that do play some kind of role in a Dyercentral video, but are tertiary or lesser in their appearance. For a list of primary and secondary characters, see List of Dyercentral Characters. Chadwick Jones Presents Season 2 PRU Members Male Executive Male Executive was one of the leaders of the PRU. He called in Don Maccaroni to a meeting after Chadwick Jones escaped from the PRU base. He ordered Don to begin the Dragon Ball Initiative, but later compromised by giving him one month to prepare. He was later killed when a drone strike annihilated the PRU HQ. Female Executive Female Executive was one of the leaders of the PRU. She called in Don Maccaroni to a meeting after Chadwick Jones escaped from the PRU base. She ordered Don to begin the Dragon Ball Initiative, but later compromised by giving him one month to prepare. She was later killed when a drone strike annihilated the PRU HQ. Collection Agents The two collection agents were the first responders from the PRU who collected Chadwick Jones when he landed in New Zealand. They mention that they have no idea how he escaped from the compound and promptly deliver him to Don Maccaroni. One of the agents was clearly seen dead during Episode 8 of the lookback. Messenger The Messenger is a PRU soldier who informed Don Maccaroni of important events, such as when Chadwick was recovered in Auckland and when the PRU HQ was destroyed. Doctor Doctor was a PRU medic who treated Chadwick Jones after his memory feedback loop. New Zealand Citizens Accident Witnesses The two Accident Witnesses are Sock Puppets who found Chadwick after he crash landed in New Zealand. One of them says to call 911, the other quips about the differences in emergency numbers between countries, and the first sock interrupts with demands to "just call an ambulance". TV Watchers The two TV watchers were having a discussion where one asked if the other had watched television last night, and the other asked whether he meant channel 1 or channel 2. Hipsters The Hipsters are two Sock Puppets who were having a discussion. One of them was wearing a lion on his head because a magazine told him it was cool, and the other decides to get one too. Pacific Rim Audience The Pacific Rim Audience are two Sock Puppets. One of them asks the other if he saw Pacific Rim, and the other states that it's too soon since the move came out last week. Postman Sock Postman Sock is the mail carrier who delivered mail to the PRU New Zealand HQ. Ice Cream Store Owner The Ice Cream Store Owner operated an ice cream store that was overrun by Panther when Marvin Jones decides to give them an ice cream break. He was likely killed when Panther decided to kill everyone in the neighborhood. Theater Audience The Theater Audience are a group of Sock Puppets who were watching a movie in a sold-out theater. True to New Zealand audiences, they were all loudly talking throughout the film. Panther Soldiers Control Room Technicians The Control Room Technicians are Panther Soldiers who were monitoring for the energy signature from Chadwick Jones. When they found a weak signal that matched, they told Marvin Jones the coordinates, then followed his orders to prepare a fleet to recapture Chadwick. Insubordinate Soldier The Insubordinate Soldier is a Panther Soldier who referred to Marvin Jones as "Marvin" instead of "Sergeant-Major". Marvin Jones pummeled him for the offense. The soldier then informed him that the location of the PRU Headquarters was found. Marvin instructs a bridge soldier to send out a strike team to destroy the base, then commands him to flog the insubordinate soldier. Bridge Soldier Bridge Soldier is a Panther Soldier who was ordered to send out a strike team to destroy the PRU Headquarters, then commands him to flog an insubordinate soldier. Flagship Soldiers The Flagship Soldiers are the landing team of the Panther flagship. During the Panther Invasion of New Zealand they were rallied by Marvin Jones himself. Soldiers Eating Ice Cream The Soldiers Eating Ice Cream are the soldiers who overran an Ice Cream store to get a delicious snack while marching over to the PRU base. They immediately had a problem since they were unable to eat the ice cream while wearing their hoods, and Marvin Jones refused to let them break regulation by taking them off. Marvin first offers to let them destroy the neighborhood instead, but they whine that "even genocide isn't as fun as ice cream". Eventually Marvin gives in and allows them to untuck their hoods and eat the ice cream underneath it, and since they are being so good, they can destroy the neighborhood as well. Burgling Soldiers The Burgling Soldiers were some Panther Soldiers who had broken formation to look for Chadwick Jones themselves, as well as steal from local houses. They were all killed by Dyer when he stole a gun from one of them and shot them all. Prisoner-Taking Soldier Prisoner-Taking Soldier was a soldier who disobeyed Marvin Jones's order to not take prisoners by apprehending Old-Man Dyer and Hengry Hippiee, who were trying to escape while wearing nose glasses. Marvin is initially angry about this, but his mood changes when he sees Old-Man Dyer. The old man cheers him up so much that he orders that the two be interrogated instead of killed. Barney's Great Adventure Bricklebraklebrakenstuppenhawerdharpentung Soda Sock Bricklebraklebrakenstuppenhawerdharpentung Soda Sock was a Sock Puppet who endorsed Bricklebraklebrakenstuppenhawerdharpentung Soda. He died of exhaustion while trying to sing the Bricklebraklebrakenstuppenhawerdharpentung Soda song. Guy Who I Made Up Just Now For The Sole Purpose Of Killing You Off Guy Who I Made Up Just Now For The Sole Purpose Of Killing You Off was a man who lived up to his name. He blew up after answering a question from Chadwick Jones. Snowbeast Mist New Zealand Citizen Mist New Zealand Citizen is a Sock Puppet who endorsed Mc-Carl's-Del-Chick-Fil-Sub-Bucks-King-In-and-Out-In the box. Played by Rob Bergman. Oogieloves in the Big Balloon Adventure Kai-Lan Kai-Lan was a Siren who followed the orders of Barney the Dinosaur. She was burned alive when she asked why barney wanted to conquer Chadwick Jones Presents. Dragon Ball Lookback Jolene Jolene is the star of a television show. She was unable to find the time to look at an internet video because she was busy "looking directly into the camera". Jolene's Husband Jolene's Husband is the spouse of Jolene and really enjoys Chadwick Jones making 4th wall jokes. Snobbish Reviewer The Snobbish Reviewer is an upper-class gentleman and critic of Jolene's 4th wall jokes. He later asked that his bustler bring him a copy of the New Yorker so that he can read it to the audience. Inception Brother Inception Brother is the host of "Inception Brothers", a show that has been running for over nineteen seasons. The show apparently focuses on shows within shows. Chadwick Jones believes the show has been lacking in quality recently. Red Ribbon Army Financial Department The Red Ribbon Army Financial Department is a customer service representative of the Red Ribbon Army who had to endure several ridiculous demands that went into the construction of Muscle Tower. While he initially refuses the requests, he eventually agrees because this is an eighties children's cartoon. Played by Rob Bergman Filler Dancers The Filler Dancers are background dancers who participated in Chadwick Jones's "Thriller" parody titled "Filler". Annoying Twat "Annoying Twat" is a scholer assigned with pointing out the meaning behind several Dragon Ball names. His name is probably not "Annoying Twat", but that is what he was referred to as by Chadwick Jones. Jeff Smithy-Smith Jeff Smithy-Smith is the host of "Wheel of Filler", a game show where a large wheel is spun to determine what kind of filler appears in Dragon Ball Z. The show is all fun and games at first, until the wheel lands on a spot that is responsible for the Garlic Jr. Saga, which he solemnly apologized for. Lana Lana is the hostess of "Wheel of Filler". She wears nothing but a towel. Lana is a parody of Vanna White, the hostess of "Wheel of Fortune" Guardians of the Internet The Guardians of the Internet are a group of three supernatural beings who uphold the laws that protect the internet from bad content. They abducted Chadwick Jones into their realm under the charges of "Carlos Mencia", which he received after using a Team Four Star joke more than once in the episode. He was then banished to "a land where no mortal dares set foot", opening a portal behind him. Suddenly, Old-Man Dyer intervened and asked to spare Chadwick's life. Chadwick used to opportunity to throw him into the portal instead. OMD was then trapped in a MySpace page. One of the Guardians points out that that was a "dick move", but Chadwick reassures them that OMD is fine. OMD immediately walked in to confirm this. They were played by Alex Kawecki, Rob Bergman, and Dylan Leedy. Ghost Alex Ghost Alex is a spirit of Alex Kawecki that likes dark chocolate. Played by Alex Kawecki Toei Numbskull #1 Toei Numbskull #1 is a creative producer at Toei Animation who enjoys hitting his head with a frying pan. He heard that the Dragon Ball manga was over, so there would no longer be any money to be made from adapting it into an anime. Stealing an idea from his employee, he decides to create a new show that continues on after the official storyline, GT. The very first thing he comes up with is Goku becoming a child again. Later, he is sitting around in awkward silence before randomly deciding to add two more sagas to the show. Toei Numbskull #2 Toei Numbskull #2 is a creative producer at Toei Animation. When his boss becomes agitated that the Dragon Ball manga is over and can no longer be adapted, he comes up with the idea to continue to storyline themselves. His boss immediately steals this idea, but he doesn't seem to notice. Funimation Executive Funimation Executive is a disgruntled executive at Funimation who is fond of cocaine. He heard some distressing news from his assistant that a certain anime is not very well liked. When he asks if the dub is bad, the assistant clarifies that the people of Japan don't even like the show. This sends the executive into a delusional rampage where he states that Japan must be trying to break into the bad cartoon business, something he believes should only be an american thing. In response to this, he vows to somehow find a way to make the show even worse, replacing the soundtrack with his nephews drumset and condensing the fist sixteen episodes into a recap episode. Funimation Assistant Funimation Assistant is the nervous assistant of the Funimation executive. He delivers the news that Dragon Ball GT is not doing well in Japan. He is then witness to the executive's delusions as he orders him to purposely make the show even worse. Moses Moses is a prophet who retold the tale of how Bulma mentioned Super Saiyan 5, so god proclaimed that 1000 years of fan fiction were born. The Meddler's Crew The Meddler's Crew is a group of film technicians who assist The Meddler on his movies. Played by Sean Esterguard, Bryce Jacobson, Kyle Davis, Zachary Bergonzine "Remastered" Chadwick Jones "Remastered" Chadwick Jones is a redesigned version of Chadwick Jones. Sketches Dyercentral "Back to the Scooter" Man "Back to the Scooter" Man is a person in some way involved with Back to the Scooter. This character was later shown being blown up in the Barney's Great Adventure review. Brain Surgery Fish Fish is a fish who was in the credits of Brain Surgery. This character was later shown being blown up in the Barney's Great Adventure review. The Dyercentral Christmas Special Terminator The''' Terminator''' is a character present in every Dyercentral Christmas Special. He is the star of the Terminator Christmas Special, a movie that appears the change every year. Arnold Arnold is a parody of Arnold Schwarzenegger. He appeared in the Terminator Christmas Special, where he shouted in an indecipherable manner. Played by Alex Kawecki Santasurance Salesman The Santasurance Salesman is a man who was attempting to sell a holiday themed insurance. He used tactics such as claiming it's the insurance elves liked best, and presenting himself as a satisfied customer. Played by Rob Bergman English Gentleman #2 English Gentleman #2 is an english-sounding man who walked down the street and said hello to Kawecki. He was right behind English Gentleman #1. Played by Rob Bergman House Friar House Friar is a religious figure who was asleep on Christmas Eve. He was temporarily roused from his sleep by the narrator. Old-Man Dyer's Tale of Love OMD's "Son" OMD's "Son" is a man to whom Old-Man Dyer retold the story of his first love, mistaking him for his son. The man later expressed his confusion to OMD, but he fell asleep. Played by Rob Bergman The Dyercentral Christmas Special: REMADE, REIMAGINED, AND REALLY GOOD George McCarson George McCarson is a voice artist who was hired to read from Old-Man Dyer's autobiography for an audiobook. The autobiography was titled "I'm a Cranky old man But at Least I still Have my Virginity". This character was later shown being shot in the Barney's Great Adventure review. Singer The Singer is a person who sung a parody of "You're a Mean One, Mr. Grinch" to Mr. Dyer, thinking that he was trying to steal christmas. However, he was ultimately mistaken, as Mr. Dyer was actually planning on destroying christmas with an atomic bomb. The Haunting...Sort of "Hand" "Hand" is a creature that resembles a human hand and lives in a box. It is a parody of "Thing" from The Addams Family. The Dyercentral Christmas Special (Special Edition) Christmas Crack Spokesman Christmas Crack Spokesman is the spokesman for Christmas Crack, the only illegal narcotic specifically made for the christmas season. Extreme Series Extreme Minigolf "Sky is falling" Man The "Sky is falling" Man is a person who was reading the newspaper when he suddenly got hit by a golf ball, making him think that the sky is falling. The man hysterically ran over to a miniature golf course and ended up colliding with Dyer, messing up the final shot of the game. This character was later shown being blown up in the Barney's Great Adventure review. Played by Dylan Leedy Man Eating Soup Man Eating Soup is a man who was calmly eating some soup when a golf ball suddenly landed in the bowl. He did not seem to care. This character was later shown being blown up in the Barney's Great Adventure review. Played by Dylan Leedy Extreme Barbecuing Panda Panda is a person who proudly proclaimed himself a Panda. This character was later shown being blown up in the Barney's Great Adventure review. Played by Dylan Leedy, Barbecue Owner Barbecue Owner is the person who owned a barbecue that was being used in Extreme Barbecuing. The fact that he did not give permission to Dyer and Kawecki to use the barbeque resulted in a rock winning the competition. This character was later shown being blown up in the Barney's Great Adventure review. Played by Rob Bergman Excited Fan Excited Fan is a person who enquired as to whether or not the rock who won the barbecuing would run for president. This character was later shown being blown up in the Barney's Great Adventure review. Presidential Oath Taker Presidential Oath Taker is the person who swore in President Rock as the 45th President of the United States. This character was later shown being blown up in the Barney's Great Adventure review. Category:Characters Category:List